Highschool Undernet
by Oliva9
Summary: A series of chapters detailing the characters' highschool adventures - through text messages - starting with their first day of school and the arrival of a new student. Humor, friendship, romance and shenanigans will occur! You've been warned. Future/potential pairings will be all the canon ones plus Charisk, and story is rated T for mild swearing and suggestive content.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the start of a series where our dear Undertale characters message each other in their last year of highschool! It's short, fun, and a lot more simple to what I'm used to writing, which is exactly what I think I need to unwind a little. ****The chapters will be added as I think of new adventures and shenanigans for them, so I doubt I'll ever write an ending for this. **

**Something to keep in mind though:**** I have a pretty big problem writing stories that have more than a single chapter, mainly due to lack of motivation. It's my hope that this particular type of fanfic will remedy that. In case I happen to abandon it however, I took the precaution to write a few more chapters! That way, you guys can at least enjoy more of the story even if I lose interest in it. **

**Future/potential pairings will be all the canon ones such as Alphys/Undyne, Toriel/Asgore - let's consider it canon -, R01/R02, etc etc. The only non-canon pairing that will appear is Charisk, because I freaking love the idea of these two in a relationship to bits. If you're not particularly invested in it, I'd still suggest giving this story a chance for all the banter between the other characters, but it's ultimately your choice. **

**That's all I gotta say! Hope you enjoy the beginning :)**

* * *

_Group chat: COOLEST FRIENDS_

_Group members: COOLSKELETON95 (admin), Mew Mew, sans and StrongFish91_

_5:30 AM_

COOLSKELETON95: GOOD MORNING EVERYONE! HOW ARE YOU DOING? IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP AND START OUR LAST YEAR OF HIGHSCHOOL!

_5:32 AM_

COOLSKELETON95: ARE YOU EXCITED? BECAUSE I SURE AM! JUST ONE MORE YEAR AND WE'LL GRADUATE!

_5:44 AM_

COOLSKELETON95: … HELLO? IS ANYONE AWAKE?

_5:57 AM_

COOLSKELETON95: DON'T TELL ME… YOU'RE ALL STILL SLEEPING!

_6:01 AM_

COOLSKELETON95: OH NO! WHAT WILL I DO? I CAN'T LET YOU GUYS BE LATE AND MAKE AN EMBARRASSING ENTRANCE

_6:05 AM_

COOLSKELETON95: DO NOT WORRY! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL SPRINT TO YOUR HOUSES AND WAKE YOU UP MYSELF! I'LL SAVE YOU ALL FROM THE EMBARRASSMENT!

_6:05 AM_

COOLSKELETON95: STARTING WITH MY BROTHER. NYE HEH HEH!

_6:13 AM_

sans: no worries guys, he won't do that. i convinced him otherwise. sleep as much as u need

_6:16 AM_

StrongFish91: Ugh, none can do! Your messages woke me up a long time ago

_6:17 AM_

sans: … oops ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_6:19 AM_

StrongFish91: And we still got an hour and a half before classes start…

_6:19 AM_

StrongFish91: Damn you Papyrus! Why would you put me through this?

_6:20 AM_

COOLSKELETON95: HOW YOU START A DAY WILL DETERMINE YOUR MOOD AS THE DAY PROGRESSES! AND I CAN'T HAVE MY FRIENDS LOOKING SLEEPY. YOU MUST WAKE YOURSELVES UP NOW AND SHAKE OFF THE SLUMBER BEFORE WE GO TO SCHOOL!

_6:23 AM_

StrongFish91: What kind of logic is that? We NEED SLEEP to be less sleepy, not the other way around!

_6:25 AM_

sans: welp, looks like we're all awake now anyways. all except alphys

_6:26 AM_

COOLSKELETON95: THAT'S RIGHT. HOW IS SHE NOT AWAKE? SHALL I SPRINT TO HER HOUSE?

_6:29 AM_

StrongFish91: You know her, she's just a heavy sleeper. But don't go to her house! She'll wake up when her alarm rings

_6:29 AM_

StrongFish91: Guess I'll just go make myself breakfast before my parents wake up. I'm so hungry… (~_~;)

_6:31 AM_

COOLSKELETON95: I TOO AM MAKING BREAKFAST. IT'S THE MOST IMPORTANT MEAL OF THE DAY AFTER ALL!

_6:33 AM_

COOLSKELETON95: BY THE WAY, DO YOU THINK WE'LL HAVE NEW CLASSMATES? IT WOULD BE AMAZING TO HAVE NEW FRIENDS!

_6:36 AM_

StrongFish91: I think so actually. Didn't they tell us there would be a new student in our year?

_6:37 AM_

sans: yup

_6:38 AM_

COOLSKELETON95: OMG, YOU'RE RIGHT!

_6:38 AM_

COOLSKELETON95: WOWIE! I MUST LOOK MY BEST TODAY! FORTUNATELY, I LOOK MY BEST EVERY DAY, SO THIS IS NO BIGGIE. I SHALL GREET OUR NEW CLASSMATE. THEN, I'LL SHOW THEM AROUND THE SCHOOL. AND THEN…

_6:39 AM_

COOLSKELETON95: WE'LL HAVE ANOTHER FRIEND IN OUR LITTLE GROUP! BECAUSE I DEEM IT NECESSARY TO INCLUDE MORE PEOPLE IN OUR SOCIAL LIVES! WE MUST EXPAND OUR HORIZONS AND SHARE OUR GREATNESS WITH OTHERS!

_6:39 AM_

COOLSKELETON95: AND IF THEY'RE HUMAN, THE BETTER! WE NEED MORE HUMAN FRIENDS! BUT MONSTERS ARE WELCOME TOO

_6:41 AM_

StrongFish91: Ha! Before we let anyone else inside our group, they have to go through me first! I'll see if they're friend material or loser material. Fuhuhu!

_6:42 AM_

COOLSKELETON95: EXCELLENT! IT'S A PLAN THEN!

_6:42 AM_

COOLSKELETON95: NOW, I SMELL SOMETHING BURNING. BE RIGHT BACK!

_6:45 AM_

Mew Mew: hi everyone! i see you're awake already

_6:45 AM_

StrongFish91: Good morning Alphys! Did you sleep well?

_6:46 AM_

Mew Mew: not really… i stayed late rewatching MMKC

_6:46 AM_

StrongFish91: Oh dang… Good thing you didn't wake up earlier like Papyrus wanted you to

_6:46 AM_

Mew Mew: he did? lemme scroll up

_6:47 AM_

Mew Mew: LOL

_6:48 AM_

Mew Mew: so we're bringing a new friend? are we sure about this?

_6:48 AM_

StrongFish91: Of course! I can just beat them up if they're mean to us :D

_6:49 AM_

Mew Mew: that prolly won't be necessary…

_6:51 AM_

Mew Mew: oh gosh, what should i wear?! i forgot to prepare my clothes yesterday! please help! O_O

_6:52 AM_

StrongFish91: Just put whatever you see that fits you! Send pics and I'll tell you if they're good

_6:55 AM_

Mew Mew: *posts pic* what do you think? is it bad?

_6:55 AM_

StrongFish91: No, it's great! Undyne approves!

_6:56 AM_

Mew Mew: you do? thanks… =^.^=

_6:57 AM_

COOLSKELETON95: PAPYRUS DOES TOO! I'LL SHOW SANS THE PICTURE AS WELL. MAYBE THIS YEAR, HE'LL FINALLY OUTGROW HIS LAZINESS AND READ ALL OF HIS MESSAGES

_6:57 AM_

COOLSKELETON95: WAIT! HE WENT BACK TO SLEEPING! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!

_6:58 AM_

Mew Mew: LMAO XDD

_6:58 AM_

StrongFish91: Fuhuhu! That's Sans alright

_6:59 AM_

COOLSKELETON95: WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS...

* * *

**I've realized while writing these chapters that doing this kind of thing is 70% rambling. Seriously. Normally you have a more or less clear idea of how you want the story to progress, but with this fanfic it's pure improvisation. An interesting change of pace, that's for sure. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed! See you soon on the next chapter :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter as promised! I've had to do my share fair of research for this one, because the characters talk about concepts I'm not entirely familiar with. If I get something wrong, I apologize in advance. If you'd like to correct me on something, please feel free to do so in a review or a private message. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Group chat: COOLEST FRIENDS_

_Members: COOLSKELETON95 (admin), Mew Mew, sans and StrongFish91_

_9:12 AM_

COOLSKELETON95: PSST

_9:12 AM_

COOLSKELETON95: I HAVE A QUESTION

_9:12 AM_

COOLSKELETON95: WHAT DOES IT MEAN TO BE "NON-BINARY"?

_9:13 AM_

Mew Mew: aren't you in class right now?

_9:13 AM_

COOLSKELETON95: AREN'T YOU?

_9:14 AM_

Mew Mew: … fair point

_9:14 AM_

Mew Mew: well, that's a person that doesn't identify themselves as either boy or girl. why do you ask?

_9:15 AM_

COOLSKELETON95: THAT'S THE SAME THING MRS. TORIEL TOLD US. BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT MEANS. WHY WOULDN'T THE NEW STUDENT BE A GIRL OR A BOY?

_9:15 AM_

Mew Mew: the new student is non-binary? woooow O.O

_9:16 AM_

Mew Mew: let me clear up something first. sex and gender aren't the same thing. someone's sex is whether they're born biologically as boy or girl, while their gender is defined through their sex, social interactions and how they perceive themselves. the former is more like a binary concept, while the latter is more similar to a spectrum

_9:16 AM_

Mew Mew: (there are some cases however where people are born with a mix of male and female genitalia, which of course broadens the topic... but i digress)

_9:17 AM_

Mew Mew: sometimes we prefer to keep our gender the same as our sex, just like i was born a girl and choose to identify myself as one, or you were born a boy and identify yourself as one too. but some people just don't feel that their sex alone represents their gender and who they really are. so while they may be born as either males or females, they adopt an identity that's neither one or the other

_9:18 AM_

COOLSKELETON95: OOOOOH

_9:18 AM_

COOLSKELETON95: ARE YOU TELLING ME

_9:18 AM_

COOLSKELETON95: THAT ALL THIS TIME

_9:18 AM_

COOLSKELETON95: I COULD'VE BEEN A GIRL WITHOUT KNOWING?

_9:19 AM_

Mew Mew: x) nooo, you've been fine with being a boy all this time, so that's prolly who you're meant to be

_9:20 AM_

Mew Mew: … you ARE fine with it, right?

_9:20 AM_

COOLSKELETON95: I AM. I THINK?

_9:21 AM_

COOLSKELETON95: INTERESTING. VERY VERY INTERESTING INDEED! I FEEL LIKE A NEW WORLD HAS OPENED UP BEFORE ME!

_9:21 AM_

COOLSKELETON95: THAT MUST BE WHY ACCORDING TO MRS. TORIEL, THE STUDENT PREFERS THAT PEOPLE CALL THEM BY "THEY" AND "THEM" PRONOUNS, RIGHT?

_9:22 AM_

Mew Mew: keep in mind that not all non-binaries want to be referred to with those pronouns only. some like to be called both "they/them" and "she/her", or "he/his"… it's a pretty broad topic

_9:22 AM_

Mew Mew: if u have any other questions about how they'd like u to call them or anything like that, u should ask them. they'd appreciate it :D

_9:22 AM_

COOLSKELETON95: SO THE MORE I ASK, THE MORE THEY'LL LIKE ME? EXCELLENT!

_9:23 AM_

COOLSKELETON95: THANK YOU ALPHYS. I'LL ASK THEM SO MANY THINGS ABOUT THEMSELVES THAT I'LL KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT THEM BY THE END OF THE DAY!

_9:23 AM_

COOLSKELETON95: (DID I USE THE PRONOUNS CORRECTLY?)

_9:24 AM_

Mew Mew: haha… maybe don't overwhelm them so much…

_9:24 AM_

Mew Mew: (yes you did)

_9:24 AM_

Mew Mew: btw, what's their name?

_9:25 AM_

COOLSKELETON95: THEIR NAME IS FRISK. I CAN'T WAIT TO INTRODUCE MYSELF! THEY'LL BE SO ENAMORED WITH ME THEY'LL WANT TO DATE ME!

_9:25 AM_

COOLSKELETON95: (AND NOW?)

_9:26 AM_

Mew Mew: you don't say…

_9:26 AM_

Mew Mew: (still good)

_9:28 AM_

COOLSKELETON95: WAIT A SECOND

_9:29 AM_

Mew Mew: what happened?

_9:30 AM_

COOLSKELETON95: I JUST REMEMBERED SOMETHING. WE WERE ALSO TOLD THAT FRISK HAS SOMETHING CALLED 'SELECTIVE MUTISM', AND THAT WE SHOULDN'T FORCE THEM TO SPEAK

_9:30 AM_

COOLSKELETON95: MY GOAL MAY BE MORE DIFFICULT THAN ANTICIPATED

_9:31 AM_

Mew Mew: selective mutism? O_O oh dear… did she explain to the class what it is?

_9:31 AM_

COOLSKELETON95: SHE DID INDEED

_9:32 AM_

COOLSKELETON95: BUT I WON'T GIVE UP! BECAUSE NOW IT'S CLEAR TO ME THAT THIS HUMAN DESPERATELY NEEDS OUR HELP!

_9:32 AM_

COOLSKELETON95: I'VE DECIDED NOW. WE'LL ALL BECOME THEIR FRIEND AND HELP THEM MOVE ON PAST THEIR MUTISM! IT'S OUR DUTY AS THE COOL PEOPLE THAT WE ARE!

_9:32 AM_

COOLSKELETON95: WHO'S WITH ME?!

_9:33 AM_

Mew Mew: (^_^)/

_9:34 AM_

COOLSKELETON95: I'LL TALK TO EVERYONE ONCE IT'S LUNCHTIME. AFTERWARDS, WE'LL PUT OUR MASTER PLAN TO ACTION

_9:34 AM_

Mew Mew: um… what IS our master plan?

_9:35 AM_

COOLSKELETON95: I DON'T KNOW YET. BUT BY THE TIME WE'RE HAVING LUNCH, I'LL SURELY THINK OF SOMETHING!

_9:35 AM_

Mew Mew: well… maybe we can all talk about this later on and come up with an idea

_9:35 AM_

Mew Mew: i wonder if frisk likes MMKC...

* * *

**On next chapter: a conversation between two new characters. A hint? They're siblings by choice, not blood or dust. I don't think I need to say anything else. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I present to you the one who's not a flower, and the one who's not a demon. **

* * *

_Private chat: God of Hyperdeath_

_10:40 AM_

God of Hyperdeath: So? How was Frisk's first lesson?

_10:40 AM_

Chara999: Not bad. They were a bit tense at first, but I think they eventually relaxed a little

_10:41 AM_

God of Hyperdeath: U 2 sat next to each other?

_10:41 AM_

Chara999: Yep. Dunno what I'll do with Blooky if all 3 of us have the same class. He might start crying if he finds his usual partner is seating with someone else O.O

_10:41 AM_

God of Hyperdeath: Golly, u're right… Maybe he could sit with MTT if he's with u

_10:42 AM_

Chara999: I'll figure sthg out

_10:42 AM_

God of Hyperdeath: Well, I'm glad Frisk and u are hitting it off :D

_10:43 AM_

God of Hyperdeath: And I'm serious about this. Honestly, I expected u to keep ur distance for a while

_10:44 AM_

Chara999: I was expecting that too tbh. But I guess we're good for now

_10:44 AM_

God of Hyperdeath: :)

_10:45 AM_

God of Hyperdeath: And how does Frisk relate to everyone else in the class?

_10:46 AM_

Chara999: Can't really say for now. It's only been a single lesson. Maybe Frisk will start interacting with everyone later on

_10:47 AM_

God of Hyperdeath: Hmm, I do hope they don't have any problems with that

_10:48 AM_

Chara999: No worries, I'll make sure they can interact with everyone else just fine

_10:48 AM_

Chara999: At least in the classes we share

_10:48 AM_

Chara999: Having a headmaster as mum sure has its perks B)

_10:49 AM_

God of Hyperdeath: I'm more concerned about those in which neither of us are there

_10:51 AM_

Chara999: I'm sure they'll be alright in the end. I really doubt anyone will give them a hard time

_10:52 AM_

Chara999: Except Mad Dummy maybe

_10:52 AM_

Chara999: Or Glyde

_10:52 AM_

Chara999: Or Ice Cap

_10:52 AM_

Chara999: Or Chilldrake

_10:53 AM_

Chara999: Or…

_10:53 AM_

Chara999: Jerry

_10:53 AM_

God of Hyperdeath: Jerry

_10:54 AM_

Chara999: The one thing in school everyone agrees on

_10:54 AM_

God of Hyperdeath: *shiver*

_10:56 AM_

Chara999: I can't remember if Frisk has the same classes as those guys

_10:57 AM_

God of Hyperdeath: Oh no, poor Frisk :'(

_10:58 AM_

Chara999: Well, it's a tough world out there

_10:58 AM_

Chara999: To survive in it, one must make great sacrifices

_10:59 AM_

Chara999: Friends must be abandoned. Principles ought to be questioned

_10:59 AM_

Chara999: In the end, it's u against everyone

_11:01 AM_

God of Hyperdeath: Like that time Jerry sneezed all over the chocolate cakes in the cafeteria?

_11:02 AM_

Chara999: WHY MUST U REMIND ME?

_11:03 AM_

Chara999: It was all I was looking forward to on that day!

_11:03 AM_

God of Hyperdeath: I know

_11:04 AM_

Chara999: I almost strangled that bastard!

_11:04 AM_

God of Hyperdeath: I know, I know

_11:06 AM_

Chara999: U can't trust anyone Azzy, mark my words

_11:07 AM_

God of Hyperdeath: Yup, indeed

_11:09 AM_

God of Hyperdeath: Where were we again?

_11:10 AM_

Chara999: Uhhh

_11:10 AM_

Chara999: Frisk and the troublemakers. Right

_11:12 AM_

Chara999: Maybe it's a good thing they interact actually. As nice and cute as they are, Frisk needs to learn to deal with those guys

_11:13 AM_

God of Hyperdeath: I guess I see ur point

_11:13 AM_

God of Hyperdeath: Still, we should lend our support whenever we can

_11:15 AM_

Chara999: I'll teach them the art of anti-stalking if it comes down to it

_11:15 AM_

God of Hyperdeath: The what?

_11:17 AM_

Chara999: Anti-stalking. "Methodically learning another person's routine in order to systematically avoid them"

_11:17 AM_

God of Hyperdeath: Pffff, that's clever x)

_11:18 AM_

Chara999: A passive way of avoiding someone without them realizing. It's genius

_11:19 AM_

Chara999: Hey, shouldn't u be in class right now?

_11:20 AM_

God of Hyperdeath: Professor Gaster is taking his sweet time showing up

_11:20 AM_

Chara999: Ahh, I remember! He always does that

_11:21 AM_

Chara999: Like father like son

_11:21 AM_

God of Hyperdeath: Hehe x)

_11:21 AM_

God of Hyperdeath: Have u spoken with Sans yet?

_11:23 AM_

Chara999: Not really. Guess it won't be long till I do

_11:23 AM_

Chara999: Time's up for me. We'll talk later

_11:24 AM_

God of Hyperdeath: Sure! Remember to keep watch over Frisk

_11:25 AM_

Chara999: Yup, they're sitting right next to me

_11:27 AM_

Chara999: As for u… have a...

_11:27 AM_

Chara999: Bonederful time! ;)

_11:28 AM_

God of Hyperdeath: lol :-P

* * *

**I won't be able to use my computer for a few weeks, so next chapter will take much longer to be added. I hope that you liked the chapters so far! **

**And yes, the entire Dreemurr family enjoys puns. Very very much so. And though it's implied that Gaster is a skeleton lorewise by multiple sources, it's never been outright confirmed. This also applies to his relationship with Sans and Papyrus. But for the purposes of this fanfic, he'll be both a skeleton and the father of the skelebros; I just wanted to clarify that. **

**Later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm finally back at my house with my computer at my disposal! As such, the last two chapters I've written should be added relatively quickly. Hope you enjoy this chapter! I know I enjoyed writing it :)**

* * *

_Private chat: sans_

_7:22 PM_

sans: hiya there :)

_7:25 PM_

Chara999: Hi lazybones! Long time no see :) Did u have a good time during the holidays?

_7:26 PM_

sans: oh yes, we spent all 3 months back in snowdin. paps fulfilled his dream of becoming a giant snowball and i snoozed in our cabin like the dead… best holidays of my life. u?

_7:27 PM_

sans: oh wow, i made a pun without intending to do so. i'm a genius

_7:27 PM_

Chara999: No, u're a nerd :P

_7:27 PM_

Chara999: And honestly, it could've been better

_7:28 PM_

sans: not my best piece of work, true

_7:28 PM_

Chara999: But that's why I like u. Nerds rule :D

_7:28 PM_

sans: yup, we're all in our natural habitats here

_7:29 PM_

Chara999: Woof

_7:29 PM_

sans: meow

_7:30 PM_

Chara999: :D

_7:31 PM_

Chara999: Anyways, we went to the beach for a few days. Otherwise, I mostly spent my time eating, sleeping and playing videogames

_7:31 PM_

Chara999: I finally finished my objective to complete Dark Souls in a single day!

_7:32 PM_

sans: geez girl, u're crazy O_O

_7:33 PM_

Chara999: Says the guy that once ran 3 jobs at the same time :P

_7:35 PM_

sans: and ppl still don't believe i'm capable of making a ton of work each day

_7:35 PM_

Chara999: Don't

_7:35 PM_

Sans: … u don't want me to work?

_7:36 PM_

Chara999: No. I don't want u to use that same pun again. At least come up with sthg different once in a while

_7:40 PM_

sans: oh, i'm deeply sorry for the nuiSANS. my lazy TENDONces must be getting to me ;)

_7:41 PM_

Chara999: Thereee we go :D

_7:42 PM_

sans: oh, i was supposed to ask u sthg and now i forgot what it was

_7:42 PM_

sans: ah, now i remember

_7:44 PM_

sans: so i noticed u and the new student tend to stick together. i'm guessing ur mum told u to take care of them on their first days?

_7:46 PM_

Chara999: U mean Frisk? It's actually more than that. They've been living with us for a couple of weeks already

_7:47 PM_

sans: whoa, really? O.O now that's new. how did that happen?

_7:50 PM_

Chara999: Long story short, my parents decided they wanted to take part in a student exchange program that would yield future ambassadors to further improve monster-human relations

_7:52 PM_

Chara999: And Frisk is one of them. So they'll be staying with my family for the whole year

_7:53 PM_

sans: whoa, that's pretty big

_7:53 PM_

sans: how's everyone handling it?

_7:55 PM_

Chara999: Better than I thought tbh. Mum, Dad and Azzy absolutely adore Frisk, and Frisk also seems very comfortable with us

_7:56 PM_

sans: and what about u?

_7:56 PM_

Chara999: Good so far as well

_7:57 PM_

sans: i see. i'm glad it's working out for u :)

_7:59 PM_

sans: the thing is, papyrus really wants to befriend frisk, but he doesn't know where to begin. so it occurred to me that maybe u could help

_8:02 PM_

Chara999: Why does he want to befriend Frisk? Not that it's a bad thing, but is there a particular reason for it?

_8:05 PM_

sans: he just thought it would be a good idea to make more friends, being our last year and everything. and after ur mum's introduction to the class about frisk, he became very, uh, determined to be friends with them

_8:06 PM_

Chara999: I see

_8:06 PM_

Chara999: Hmmm, how do I put this…

_8:07 PM_

sans: are u worried my bro will scare them off?

_8:08 PM_

Chara999: Kinda?

_8:09 PM_

sans: don't worry, i'll keep an eye socket on him. if things get too out of hand, i'll reel him in

_8:15 PM_

sans: look, i think that introducing them to each other would be good not just for paps, but for frisk as well. starting in a new school isn't easy business, and becoming friends with other ppl can make the experience a lot easier, especially with all the ambassador stuff going on

_8:15 PM_

Chara999: Yeah I know…

_8:17 PM_

Chara999: Ok, I'll help set up a meeting with ur brother. But with some conditions

_8:20 PM_

Chara999: First, I'll ask Frisk first to see if they want to do it. Everything's still very new for them, so we shouldn't do anything they might not be comfortable with

_8:21 PM_

Chara999: Second, if they agree, I want to be there to accompany them, just in case

_8:23 PM_

Chara999: And third, let's just make this between us 4. Wouldn't want to overwhelm Frisk very much

_8:26 PM_

sans: i'm surprised u're so protective over them. but i agree with ur conditions. and don't worry, everything will be alright. paps won't say anything indecent :)

_8:29 PM_

sans: is there anything else we should know if we meet them? like, is there any topic we should avoid or a particular way we should behave?

_8:31 PM_

Chara999: Hmm… well for starters, u shouldn't force Frisk to talk. U prolly already know this, but I just wanted to remind u

_8:34 PM_

Chara999: But if by any chance they DO talk, don't make a very big deal about it, or u'll make them very self-conscious. Just keep the conversation flowing

_8:35 PM_

sans: got it. which reminds me

_8:36 PM_

sans: don't they need to, like, speak in order to be an ambassador? just asking, nothing more

_8:41 PM_

Chara999: Well… yeah. But they're working on it. They can already mingle with other ppl and engage in non-verbal acts of communication easily. It's just the speaking that they need to improve, and they've been making good progress already, especially with us

_8:42 PM_

sans: gotcha. in that case, how else do we communicate?

_8:42 PM_

Chara999: At home, we generally use our cell phones to talk to them. We can do the same thing here

_8:43 PM_

sans: can we talk to them about themselves and their life?

_8:44 PM_

Chara999: Sure. They're not traumatized or anything u know x)

_8:44 PM_

sans: just checking because papyrus wants to ask them a lot of questions :)

_8:45 PM_

Chara999: Oh god

_8:45 PM_

Chara999: What have I signed us for

_8:46 PM_

sans: don't u worry, we'll have a ton of fun

_8:46 PM_

sans: a skele-ton ;)

_8:47 PM_

Chara999: My fingers weren't quick enough this time T_T

_8:48 PM_

sans: x)

_8:49 PM_

Chara999: So lemme ask Frisk first, and then we can set a time and date

_8:49 PM_

sans: sweet. thanks for helping :)

_8:50 PM_

Chara999: No problem

_8:52 PM_

Chara999: Oh yeah, and remember to use the correct pronouns

_8:53 PM_

sans: they/them, right?

_8:53 PM_

Chara999: Yeah

_8:53 PM_

sans: okey day

_9:17 PM_

Chara999: They're cool with it. What about Tuesday after school?

_9:44 PM_

Chara999: Hello thereee?

_10:05 PM_

Chara999: Saaaaaans

_10:23 PM_

Chara999: Check ur messages u lazybones

_10:40 PM_

Chara999: SAAANS

_10:58 PM_

Chara999: This is not a good 1st impression u're making

_11:15 PM_

Chara999: Have u finally died?

_11:37 PM_

Chara999: I'm going to sleep in like 15 minutes, and afterwards I'm out

_12:05 AM_

Chara999: Ok, that's that. We'll talk tomorrow

_02:11 AM_

sans: oh, hello there. i'm not dead yet

_02:32 AM_

sans: … hello?

_02:38 AM_

sans: welp, guess i'll ask papyrus if he's ok with the time in the morning

_02:39 AM_

sans: for now, it's telescope time :D

* * *

**So after some thought, I've decided to make Chara female because they've always seemed rather feminine to me than masculine, even though I'll always consider their canon gender to be either undefined or non-binary. Frisk though? One moment they look like a girl, the next like a boy, the next like a girl, like a boy, like a girl, like a- _mindblow_. **

**Since the game depicts homosexual love and what would be a 'trans' character, it would be fitting for Frisk and Chara to be agender or non-binary, methinks. Plus, it's a nice inclusion of that particular demographic and a welcome deviance from the standard protagonist :)**

**As for the relationship between Chara and Sans, it's slightly disappointing to me that so many fanworks portray them as enemies or characters that don't like each other. It's kind of understandable, since in the only moment they interact in the game it's strongly implied that Chara deals the first and final blow to Sans in a genocide run. But it's the _genocide_ run people! No one wants to be friends with Frisk in it either! (Except maybe Papyrus, but I digress) **

**Chara and Sans actually share several things in common: sense of humor, love of puns, affection for their brothers, nerd hearts... heck, even their tendency to smile their feelings away could be a similarity. There's also evidence to support that Chara knew Sans before they died... You can look everything up yourself if you're interested. All in all, my headcanon is that they're besties. Or at least pretty close friends. **

**Thanks for bearing with my ramblings! Next chapter should be out soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

_Group chat: COOLEST FRIENDS_

_Group members: COOLSKELETON95 (admin), Mew Mew, sans and StrongFish91_

_COOLSKELETON95 added Frisk_

_6:15 PM_

COOLSKELETON95: ATTENTION EVERYONE!

_6:16 PM_

COOLSKELETON95: IT'S MY PLEASURE TO INTRODUCE YOU TO OUR NEW FRIEND!

_6:17 PM_

Frisk: Hello :D

_6:20 PM_

sans: sup :)

_6:22 PM_

Mew Mew: oh! hello... pleasure to meet you

_6:22 PM_

Mew Mew: or talk rather

_6:22 PM_

Mew Mew: cause, you know, we haven't met yet…

_6:23 PM_

Mew Mew: you can call me alphys. cause that's my RL name. and calling me 'mew mew' is kinda weird anyway…

_6:24 PM_

Frisk: 'Mew Mew'? Isn't that the main character from Mew Mew Kissy Cutie?

_6:24 PM_

Mew Mew: yes! have you watched it?

_6:25 PM_

Frisk: Not really. I only know about it because Chara watches it. She loves it :D

_6:28 PM_

Mew Mew: well, i really recommend you do! it's an amazing anime. the animation isn't just amazing, the story and the premise are as well. it's also one of the most inspirational works about friendship and acceptance i've ever seen

_6:30 PM_

Frisk: I'll think about it. Chara's trying to convince me to watch it too lol

_6:31 PM_

Mew Mew: and she's right to do so!

_6:31 PM_

Mew Mew: keep in mind tho, if you do start watching it, stop at the end of the first season. BY NO MEANS watch the second one

_6:32 PM_

Frisk: Huh? Why not?

_6:36 PM_

Mew Mew: because it destroys mew mew's entire character arc. it's a lot more shallow than the first season and ruins every relationship that was previously built

_6:38 PM_

Mew Mew: and it just sucks. do yourself a favour and spare yourself the pain of watching it :(

_6:40 PM_

Frisk: Really? Chara loves the second season as much as the first O_O

_6:40 PM_

Mew Mew: …

_6:40 PM_

Mew Mew: WHYYYY?

_6:40 PM_

Mew Mew: JUST WHY?

_6:41 PM_

Frisk: I can ask them later if you want… ?

_6:42 PM_

Mew Mew: i'm not sure i wanna know (´д｀)

_6:44 PM_

COOLSKELETON95: IT'S NO USE FRISK! ALPHYS HATES THE SECOND SEASON SO MUCH SHE FELL INTO A SLIGHT DEPRESSION FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS AFTER FINISHING IT

_6:45 PM_

Frisk: Oh dang… sorry about that

_6:46 PM_

Mew Mew: nono, it's fine! don't worry about it, this is just me fangirling over an anime

_6:46 PM_

Mew Mew: an amazing, profound, irreversibly ruined anime…

_6:48 PM_

StrongFish91: There there Alphys. Let's just continue pretending it doesn't exist

_6:48 PM_

Mew Mew: … and they had to add fanservice too…

_6:50 PM_

StrongFish91: We've still got the 3rd season coming up! Keep holding on Alphys, there's still hope for it!

_6:50 PM_

Mew Mew: *sniff*

_6:51 PM_

StrongFish91: Let's just change the subject

_6:51 PM_

StrongFish91: Hi Frisk! My name's Undyne. Nice to meet ya!

_6:52 PM_

Frisk: Same! Thank you all for the warm welcome :)

_6:53 PM_

Frisk: I have a question for Papyrus though

_6:53 PM_

COOLSKELETON95: YES?

_6:54 PM_

Frisk: Why do you write messages in capital letters?

_6:58 PM_

COOLSKELETON95: GOOD QUESTION! YOU SEE, MY PHONE'S CAP BUTTON IS BROKEN. AS SUCH, I CANNOT WRITE IN LOWERCASE LIKE ALL OF YOU DO

_6:59 PM_

Frisk: Oh I see… Have you tried to get it fixed?

_7:03 PM_

COOLSKELETON95: I DID! IT'S A LOST CAUSE UNFORTUNATELY. NOT EVEN MY DAD, WHO'S A TALENTED ENGINEER, BELIEVES IT CAN BE FIXED

_7:04 PM_

COOLSKELETON95: REPLACING THIS CELL PHONE IS OUT OF THE QUESTION TOO! IT'S FAR TOO DEAR TO ME

_7:04 PM_

Frisk: How so?

_7:06 PM_

StrongFish91: All of us bought the same cell phone model together at the same store a year or so ago, that's why

_7:07 PM_

StrongFish91: And despite our insistence, Papyrus just doesn't want to replace it

_7:09 PM_

COOLSKELETON95: THAT'S RIGHT. THIS CELL PHONE SYMBOLIZES OUR EVERLASTING FRIENDSHIP! THERE'S NO WAY I'M REPLACING IT

_7:09 PM_

Frisk: Fair enough :D

_7:11 PM_

StrongFish91: Even if it ends up annoying everyone else, you have to give him extra points for his dedication!

_7:12 PM_

StrongFish91: Besides, it matches with his usual voice tone. So him and his cell phone are clearly a match made in heaven!

_7:12 PM_

Frisk: True x)

_7:13 PM_

Frisk: For how long have you guys been friends?

_7:13 PM_

COOLSKELETON95: LET'S SEE…

_7:15 PM_

COOLSKELETON95: I HAVE BEEN FRIENDS WITH MYSELF SINCE BIRTH, AND SO HAS SANS

_7:15 PM_

COOLSKELETON95: ME AND UNDYNE BECAME FRIENDS IN FIFTH GRADE

_7:16 PM_

COOLSKELETON95: AND ALPHYS JOINED THE GROUP 2 YEARS AGO

_7:17 PM_

Frisk: Cool!

_7:19 PM_

StrongFish91: And how was your first day of school?

_7:21 PM_

Frisk: Uneventful I guess. I spent most of my time with Chara and Asriel

_7:23 PM_

StrongFish91: Ahh, makes sense you'd do that. Them being the children of the headmaster and everything

_7:24 PM_

Mew Mew: there's sthg i've been meaning to ask you too frisk

_7:24 PM_

Frisk: Sure!

_7:27 PM_

Mew Mew: we saw you on the cafeteria today, and i was very intrigued by your eye color. do you use contacts?

_7:28 PM_

Frisk: Uhh not exactly. There's another reason for their color

_7:29 PM_

Mew Mew: what might that be?

_7:33 PM_

Frisk: You see, I'm not exactly human. I may look like one, but I'm actually a monster-human hybrid. The red eyes are a side effect of that

_7:33 PM_

StrongFish91: Really?!

_7:34 PM_

Mew Mew: O_O

_7:34 PM_

Mew Mew: wooow, i've never met a hybrid before!

_7:34 PM_

Mew Mew: do you have any other inhuman traits?

_7:35 PM_

Frisk: Nope. Red eyes is all there is to it :)

_7:36 PM_

StrongFish91: Damn, I wish I had red eyes. They'd look awesome! Yellow is so boring

_7:36 PM_

Mew Mew: no, that's not true! your eyes are beautiful undyne

_7:37 PM_

Mew Mew: i mean

_7:39 PM_

Mew Mew: did you know a yellow/orange flame is actually hotter than a red one? and a blue one, which is your skin color, is even hotter!

_7:40 PM_

Mew Mew: i mean...

_7:42 PM_

Mew Mew: sometimes it depends on what chemicals are burnt and doesn't necessarily mean the temperature has risen…

_7:42 PM_

Mew Mew: but what i mean is

_7:43 PM_

Frisk: That she's very hot?

_7:43 PM_

sans: hehehe

_7:44 PM_

Frisk: Sorry, couldn't resist

_7:46 PM_

StrongFish91: Are you saying that I sport some of the colors that burn the hottest?

_7:48 PM_

Mew Mew: well, technically the white flame is the hottest of them all

_7:49 PM_

Mew Mew: but white can be pretty dull imo! you have red hair, yellow eyes and blue skin. that's a lot more diverse and eye-catching!

_7:49 PM_

Mew Mew: no offense to papyrus and sans

_7:50 PM_

COOLSKELETON95: NONE TAKEN!

_7:55 PM_

Mew Mew: and if you think about it, having yellow eyes is rather neat, because while your skin and hair colors show a blazing passion, your eye color shows a quieter yet more everlasting kindness and dedication

_7:57 PM_

Mew Mew: and ppl say that your eyes are the windows of the soul, so…

_7:58 PM_

Mew Mew: sorry, i messed up didn't i?

_8:01 PM_

StrongFish91: Not at all! Gosh Alphys, that's so sweet. I didn't know you had such a poetic side behind that nerdy exterior

_8:01 PM_

StrongFish91: Besides

_8:04 PM_

StrongFish91: I was wrong about yellow. It's your own skin color, and quiet passion suits you more than anything :)

_8:05 PM_

Mew Mew: =^_^=

_8:06 PM_

Frisk: You're both incredibly cute

_8:06 PM_

Frisk: I love you guys already :)

_8:07 PM_

StrongFish91: Aww, don't mention it

_8:07 PM_

Mew Mew: 3

_8:09 PM_

StrongFish91: But enough about us! We want to know more about YOU

_8:10 PM_

COOLSKELETON95: YES! I'M STILL NOT DONE WITH MY OWN QUESTIONS

_8:10 PM_

Frisk: Still?! O.O

_8:11 PM_

COOLSKELETON95: OF COURSE! WE'RE NOT EVEN HALFWAY THROUGH MY LIST!

_8:12 PM_

StrongFish91: I'm not finished either!

_8:12 PM_

Frisk: I'm gonna be here for a long time, aren't I?

_8:13 PM_

sans: i'll bring more ketchup

* * *

**My headcannon is that Frisk is the one with red eyes, not Chara. After all, in their sprite, Chara seems to have black/brown eyes, and when they possess Frisk at the end of a Soulless Pacifist, only THEN do they show red eyes. Maybe Frisk has small eyes and when Chara opens them fully, they reveal their true eye color. Or maybe it's the color of possession. Or maybe it's just a cool effect for magic. I guess it depends on your interpretation. And since you must have albinism to have red eyes as a human, I resorted to the 'human-monster hybrid' idea, which is rather neat if I say so myself. **

**This is the last chapter I've written as of now. I have a few ideas for more, but we'll see how that goes. For what it's worth, I hope you enjoyed the chapters so far. Thanks for reading up to this point! **


End file.
